10 facts about: Furihata Kouki
by Ki-hori-e-te-ao
Summary: 10 facts, you may or may not have known about Seirins Furihata Kouki. May or may not contain triggering content.


**Furihata Kouki.**

_1\. He loves his otouto._

Izaya-otouto is the most annoying little brother. He schemes, connived and tortures his older brother with quiet grace. Izaya-otuto also had the largest, dewy Bambi eyes, that never failed to get him out of trouble and Kouki in trouble, after five years, countless broken ornaments, a shredded couch, cracked t.v, millions of scoldings and the umpteenth grounding, he stops trying to prove himself innocence against Izaya. Izaya, who has a very bad habit of referring to himself as Oresama and is so perpetually frustrating that Kouki figures if he ever ends up in a mental house, he'd blame Izaya.

Even with those glaringly obvious, hateful features he jumps in front of that stupid car.

Kouki is 13, Izaya 11. They're walking home from school, Izaya bragging about his perfect results on his history test, when the younger idiot leaps on to the road. And Kouki, for all his issued death threats, feels his heart stop. The world slows down to a halt, those Bambi eyes are wide in fright and Kouki is willing the petrified boy to move while simultaneously running towards him.

The blue car shows no sign of stopping, and adrenaline is coursing through Kouki's body. He hears the sound of Izaya's body scraping against the gravelled road, sees the distracted driver watching his phone in frustration. Then. Black.

That year, he can only be a bench warmer for his school basketball team. But, he doesn't regret it. Sure, his leg is broken and he's stuck in hospital for a month, it's not Izaya's fault. Kouki will never regret saving his otouto, it's what Aniki's do. There is a gruesome scar on his ankle that will never heal, but he doesn't brood over it.

His only regrets are those dewy eyes brimmed red with tears and that shaky voice.

_"Teme-aniki! Baka! Baka! Baka!Baka-aniki!Who would Oresama annoy if you were gone?"_

_"Gomen-ne... Izu-chan."_

* * *

_2\. The first confession he ever got, was from a fist year high schooler._

Kouki is 16, going into his second year of high-school with a smile on his face, when Rei-san approaches him. A small white envelope promptly shoved into his awaiting fingers. Kouki doesn't have the time to let out squeak, or share a questioning glance with Fukuda and Kawahara, when Rin-san does a perfect, ninety degree bow.

"P-please accept my feelings, F-f-f-furihata-senpai!" The shout is all nerves and shakiness.

His underclassmen is positively red. A crimson blush engulfed his pale skin, gleaming a shade darker than Rei-san's own wild, unruly hair. Dark brown orbs sparkle and Kouki thinks he even sees a pink backdrop and scattered roses dancing behind his kouhai. _(Which he later finds out is courtesy of his idiotic, snickering best friend with another one of his equally annoying, new kouhai, Shouichi-san.)_

Which leaves Kouki completely dumbfounded, as he tries to calmly and kindly decline Rei-san's feelings. Honestly, the sentiment is kind and Kouki later blushed at the beautiful poem written in the envelope. Rei-san was also a very kind and gracious person, with good looks to boot. It's just... Kouki wasn't gay.

Sadly, the aforementioned kindness was misinterpreted as 'in-the-closet' behaviour. An idea that is further prompted by his useless best friends, 'helping out their cute new kouhai'.That year Seirin gained a determined, rookie shooting guard by the name of Nanase Rei and his best friend, substitute center Orihara Shouichi.

* * *

_3\. In his 3rd year of high-school, Kantoku, who is in her first year of training for an actual coaching position, names him captain._

It shocks the hell out of him, when after putting new recruits Oga, Kurosaki, Matsuoka and exchange student Jae Won through the ritual torture, that is to receive the lucky sandwiches, Kantoku smiles. But it's not her, they're growing up so fast smile, it's a, 'I have something new to torture you with' smile. This makes him stop mid-swallow in fear. When he finally swallows, a painfully slow process when he realises that smile is only on him, he announces his distress.

"Ano...Kantoku?" He struggles not to stutter at the rainbows and sparkles around the petite woman.

She smiles brighter and the rest of the team, finally noticing the tense air, shiver in response. Especially the second and third years. A happy Kantoku is an ominous sign.

"Congratulations Furi-kun, you're captain this year."

He thinks she's joking. Him? Clumsy, trips over his own feet Furihata Kouki, captain? That's not possible. But her smile softens slightly and suddenly he is choking. Kouki flails around, forgetting how to swallow properly and sputters most of his delicious sandwich everywhere like an idiot. Kouchi-baka and Aho-roshi laugh at him, being his pathetic best friends, Taiga is none to subtly stealing the food of whoever isn't looking and Rei-kun is shouting "Furihata-sama, daijobu? Daijobu?" While the first years watch the scene both stunned and curious. The only person there with common sense is Tetsuya-kun, who gives Kouki a bottle of water and pats his back, his blank face unchanging.

Ten minutes later, his yew eyes turn hard and he stands straight, looking the picture of a perfect leader.

"Eto... Eto..." His voice is shaky, but his tone is strong. He coughs, starting once again. "I swear to become the best captain possible, I promise to take us to the very top once again." Yew eyes crinkle in determination and he watches his new team in pride.

Their responses vary. Hesitant smiles from the first years. Acceptance and knowing looks from the second years, with unwavering awe in Rei-kun's sparkling eyes. And...

Pride. Pride burning through his fellow third years joyous eyes. Unfaltering, solid pride and loyalty. This is his new team.

The moment is promptly ruined by the chill inducing glare given by their manager Kida-san and Kantoku's signature closed eyed smile.

"Of course you are Kouhai mine, if you make a mockery of my team, I will castrate you."

Yes, he shivers violently. This is his team.

* * *

_4\. His favourite animals are Kangaroos._

There's no epic back story to it. He just really, really likes Kangaroos.

* * *

_5\. There is K-pop on his phone._

The first time Taeyang's eyes, nose and lips blares from his cellphone, the basketball thrown to the ground carelessly and he dives towars the bench, where the offending object lays. A dark blush cover his face as he quickly dismisses his kaa-chan's phone call. But, the team had heard and looked at him questioningly. Nearly everyone, even Kantoku had a face of confusion.

"Mi-ah...nei... Hachima?" Tsuchida-senpai completely butchered the pronunciation.

"Eh? Furi~ What was that?" Izuki- senpai voice was annoyingly persistent.

"Hajima? Hajima? Haji-mah?" Koganei-senpai repeats under his breath.

Unwilling to admit his love of all things K, from pop and rock to dramas, he just bent to grab his basketball and dribbles it towards Kuroko and Taiga, the only ones not paying attention, too focused on practicing. Of course, had Koganei-senpai kept his stupid, feline trap shut, no one would know his guilty pleasure. Alas, senpai's never really knew when to keep quiet.

"Taeyang!" His voice is triumph and the ball slips from Furi's grip.

"Ne? Ne? Furi-kun~ It's Taeyang right? Nee-chan likes him too. It is right? Do you like K-pop too, Furi-kun? Ne?"

Kouki stands frozen in his spot, as his ever annoying senpai raves about his new discovery. Not even pronouncing his idols name properly. Still, finding it pointless to deny it, he lets out a sigh and nods, admitting to his love of K-pop.

Just as he suspects, Kantoku and his other senpai burst out laughing. Fukuda's eyes are wide while Kawahara's dance with mischief. Again, like he suspected they never let him live it down. But, he takes the insults in stride, if only because he knows they don't mean any real harm to him.

Plus, homicide is illegal... right?

* * *

_6\. Tsugawa claims him as a rival during their second year._

They're playing in a street ball tournament, a few weeks after interhigh and once again meet up with Seihou. Kagami is bedridden and Kuroko bored, agreed to come play. Rei-kun is all to happy to wriggle his way into his 'Gracious Furihata-sama's' group. Kouchi's defense and speed are impressive, Rei-kun is a great shooting guard with his intimidating height, Hiroshi's stamina has gotten so much better since their first year and Kuroko does what he does best. But, they all know it's with the cautious certainty that Furihata has, that they get to face Seihou in the finals.

Initially, as the game starts, Tsugawa marks Kuroko. Seihou quickly take the lead with an alley loop. As the game progress, Tsugawa's frustration grows. They just barely have a two point lead and that supposed rookie that Seirin has is impressive. Trying to keep a level head like his former captain taught him, Tsugawa quickly pin points the mastermind behind the game plays and switches marks.

The second quarter goes into the third and the game gravitates to Seihou's favour, taking a fourteen point lead by Tsugawa's knack at reading and assuming what the signs Furihata gives out mean. Tsugawa could feel his adrenaline pump and his smile widen at every block and steal he could manage, which only grew when the rookies fatigue became noticable.

Unfortunately, he underestimated Seirin's force. By the last quarter they're fifteen point lead shrunk down to eight and by the last twenty seconds, Seirin won by a chance three pointer shot by not the exhausted rookie, but the unassuming Fukuda. Seirin won by two points.

Smiling, Tsugawa pats Kuroko informing the blank faced teen that he'd have to find a new rival. Furihata didn't notice, he only smiles at Tsugawa and high fives his best friends, then turns to ruffle his kouhai's unruly hair.

Though he doesn't say it, Tsugawa shows Furihata that they are rivals when the second year came on court during their prelims against Seihou in the Winter Cup.

* * *

_7\. Turtles... Frightened him._

He knows it's pathetic, but every time he sees a turtle he slowly inches as far away from it as possible. It doesn't help, that Hiroshi owns a turtle. Fukuda Hiroshi's pet turtle, not Hiroshi's younger sister, but him. So every time he's over at the Fukuda household, Kouki remembers to keep an eye on that wicked reptile.

The wicked reptile with pointy red eyes that stalk Kouki's every step and sharp teeth that Kouki knows, just knows, will one day sink into Kouki's soft, fleshy body and attempt to devour him. It was an evil, cold-blooded reptile that he knew will grow ridiculously large. He knows that cold-blooded beast will try to ask for just a small amount of water and a naïve Kouki will give the water, then watch terrified as the turtle just won't stop growing.

But, Kouki won't make that mistake twice, one time was enough thank you very much. He'd sworn not to go near another damned turtle after what happened in Italy.

(Somewhere in France, a certain blonde haired Don watched mystified as his precious Enzio sneezed. )

* * *

_ 8\. After school, Kouki wants to become an idol. _

At first, he wanted to form a K-pop group, but when realising he can't hold a note to save his life, he decides he's to become an actor. His dream of being an idol sprout from watching with starstruck eyes as Big Bang, Super Junior, Girls Generation and Exo debuted. He's had this in mind since he was ten, so of course he'd have some old, 'practice' videos from way back when.

His mistake, was allowing his friend Kyoya, to put said videos online. Suffice to say, he quickly realises the mistake, when he walks into practice and his team was crowded over his Kouhai's laptop. He has an inkling that their manager, Kida-kun did this, as his usual icy exterior had the smallest bit of smug satisfaction in it.

Because his team held little to no compassion for their captain, the seventeen year old is forced to watch thick red paint that looks nothing like blood, splatter against his pubescent face, though there was no entry hole. Then, he watches as a fake, unbelievably fake gun drops, completely clean with no excess blood on it, drops to the ground for dramatic effect. The movie ends with, "Think before you act," and was about his 'suicide' after being bullied. All in incredibly bad, shaky camera quality.

Ticked off at their mockery, albeit deserved, of his twelve-year-old self, he decides to abuse his rank for once, and force double training upon his naïve team. Kantoku approves, not before making a joke at his expense though. He is glad that Izuki-senpai has finished school, he can imagine the bad puns that his senpai would use.

He smiles off the subtle worried glances by Kouchi and Hiroshi and chuckles at Taiga's hand ruffling his hair. Kouki squeezes Tetsuya's shoulder and sighs at his coaches keen observation. They were pretty bad at hiding their unnecessary worry. Kouki had long since gotten over his first year.

* * *

_9\. Kouki... Wasn't particularly lucky._

This, is a proven fact. He slips over at least once every week, never liked a girl within his league, barely managed to pass his classes and had an overly protective mother, an evasive father, a too affectionate older sister and an annoying younger brother. See it's this luck that lead to this certain event.

So, after being of use to his team and making the shot that declares them the winners of the Touou vs Seirin practice match, Kouki leaves later than usual. He had stayed back to help Kantoku clean as Hyuuga-senpai was off sick and Kiyoshi-senpai still healing from his operation. This led him to bumping into a certain shy Touou shooting guard, he found no harm in helping him up. Or in repeatedly reassuring said shooting guard, with a smile, that he was fine. Asking and worrying about the suspiciously hand shaped bruise peeking out from beneath the bruise, was common courtsy. Kouki, is proud of his kindness in fact, not noticing the sparkling, lingering gaze from Sakurai-san.

In fact, he dismisses the frequent visits by Aomine and Sakurai, as Aomine's tenacity to face Taiga-kun. Dismisses the soft, constant blushes and occasional bento given by Sakurai-san as gratitude. Not noticing the torture he puts the fellow second year through when his top rides up to reveal a tanned v-line or gaping looks when he drinks water and it drips down the side of his mouth. He is so oblivious to Rei's jealous, knowing eyes following Sakurai-san's every move.

Sakurai's crush on him is revealed, when during another seemingly random visit when he prepares a more elaborate, remarkably delicious bento and ask to speak outside with Furihata-kun. Kouki, dense, dense Kouki follows happily. Both don't notice Aomine's mumble of 'finally, Ryou' or the scheming smile on Aida's face as everyone there opens the door and all try to squeeze their head through the door, listening in on the heartfelt love confession.

The next five minutes involve a distressed Kagami holding back a furious, swearing Aomine, a few pitying looks, Kiyoshi cheerfully holding back his jealous Kouhai. Aida glaring evilly at a nervous Kouki, who is trying in vain to both calm down the self-deprecating Sakurai-san and struggling to not punch his two best friends, both of whom are laughing obnoxiously loud.

He wonders, while patting Sakurai's shoulder, trying hard not to look at his adorable pout, why do people assume he's gay?

* * *

_10\. Seirin saved him. _

So it happened in his first year and he should have been very, very happy the game against Rakuzan was fresh in his mind, it was the most indescribable game ever. Even if he barely played two minutes on the court, it really tested him and Kouki was ecstatic. Was. Then, he tried to ask Natsumi out.

Her words echoed in his mind, cruel, sharpened knives penetrating against his defenses and slowly tearing away what little self-confidence he had. Then, promptly ripping said torn self-confidence into a thousand and five tiny pieces.

"Why would I ever go out with you, Dame-Kouki?"

A cruel whisper, from soft pink lips.

"I said you should become great at something, all you did was go along for the ride. You, are worthless."

Where was Kouki? The last he remembered, he was heading to practice, before catching sight of his cute crush. He'd followed her to a park, before formally asking her out. He had no idea what happened after that.

"How dare you think yourself better than Akashi-sama?"

Kouki knew he was moving, but his mind didn't register the movement. All he saw was perfectly manicure, dark red nail polished fingers.

Dig. Digging. Digging. Digging.. Blood?

Kouki's breath hitched, absentmindedly stroking the recent, superficial wounds on his cheek.

"You are the worst kind of person, Kouki!"

Pedestrians passed the obviously distraught boy oblivious or not caring to notice him as he staggered down the walkways. Not paying attention to anything, but the gnawing feeling in his stomach. All he could do, was think of how right everything Natsumi-chan said. Of how worthless he was, he barely helped in the games he played in, his grades were below average and he was the worst brother ever. He couldn't listen to his Nee-chan and study properly or follow his otouto's lead and be naturally gifted in his studies.

"You are nothing, Kouki-baka!"

The ocean looked pretty accepting today so open, Kouki thought leaning forward. Does the ocean accept Dame people? It looked so open, it would probably accept him. His train of thought is halted by the blaring Girls' day song. After a moment's hesitation, he answers.

"Eh.. Moshi moshi,"

"Wah~ Furi-kun, where are you? Kantoku's gonna kill you," a sing-song voice replied to Kouki's somewhat lame greeting.

"Huh? Tsuchida-senpai..? Why are you calling?"

"Because you're late~ Practice started an hour ago and Kantoku got mad that you're not here. We've been texting you like crazy, but you never answered. In fact, this is the third time we've tried to ring your cellphone."

Kouki was actually surprised by the concern in his Koganei-senpai's voice. He was just worthless, wasn't he? Another voice spoke, berating and strict.

"Furihata, you better have a good reason for being where you are, or I'll kill you!"

"Hyuga-senpai...? Wha...?"

"Neh, Kouhai mine, if you do something stupid up there, who can I take under my wing?"

Up there? Kouki looked down, finally noticing that he was on top of a bridge. But, how did Izuki-senpai know that, unless... Whipping his head around, he saw his whole team gathered below him, they all looked pretty alarmed and he just now realised that he was pretty high up. Yew eyes widened, conveying his obvious surprise.

"Ne? Kouki... what are you doing?"

Why did Kouchi, happy, full of life Kouchi sound so somber?

"Oi, Kouki. Come down here and we can go out for lunch!"

"Maa, maa Hiroshi-kun, no need to shout in my ear," Kouki tried to sound happy, but his voice shuddered and he was slowly losing his resolve.

"C'mon down so we can finally play basketball!"

Even Bakagami sounded worried. Why were they worried? Kouki never contributed to their games. Kouki was just a dame.

"Ne? Why...? Why are you guys here? I think you guys can play basketball without me,"

He watched carefully as Kantoku grabbed the phone, but his attention was taken elsewhere, by the phantom touch of his shoulder. Kouki's knees shuddered and he finally fell, stray tears drifting down his face. Had Kuroko not caught him, he probably would have fallen into the water.

"What is victory, without the whole team, Furihata-kun?"

"T-tesuya-san?"

Kuroko's eyes widened the slightest, before crinkling in what was, maybe, possibly... Delight?

"We should probably head down now... Kouki-kun."

Tetsuya's voice was so kind. So open, more so than even the ocean and as they descended the bridge, Furihata saw how accepting hi steam looked. He... He was needed. Taking a shaky breath, Furihata smiled at his team. They were much more open than the ocean and he was happy he hadn't jumped.

* * *

**I'm going to turn this into a series, wherein 10 facts about different people are revealed. The flow of the facts don't follow any particular year and they are all going to be different. Also, Hiroshi and Kouchi are Fukuda and Kawahara. And yes, I took advantage of the fact there is not much mention of Furihata-san, to give him this completly made up personality for him. I'll choose a random person, from main characters to mior characters. And I tried to follow most of cannon, hence the vague mentions of future game results, like against Rakuzan and future interhigh, winter cup results.**

Anyway, thanks for reading.  
#1: Furihata Kouki.


End file.
